


outcasts

by mizuki_moon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Short Stories, Vampires, Various ships, Wings, adding more tags cause i'm making this up as i go along!, also i don't use capitals, as much as it seems dubious, but as stories!, but maybe some happy endings ??, cause I'm lazy, chained up mv, eternity mv, hyde mv, i love the boys, oml so much angst, on and on mv, some of these are unapologetically gay whoop, sorryyy, vixx concepts, voodoo doll mv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_moon/pseuds/mizuki_moon
Summary: a collection of short stories1. wings- han sanghyuk2. snow- lee hongbin3. melody- jung taekwoon4. seasons- lee jaehwan5. chains- cha hakyeon6. doll- kim wonshikor a vixx-themed angst fest, enjoy!





	1. wings

**Author's Note:**

> this first story is inspired by the hyde mv.  
> i am consistently amazed by the concepts vixx creates, and this is one of my favourites. i will try and do the song/video justice in this lil spin-off involving my bias-wrecker- han sanghyuk!  
> i apologise for my lack of capitals, i have an irrational hatred of them.
> 
> prompt: what happens when you change?

wings

_-sanghyuk-_

 

he could hear the birds.

they were awake, even before the darkness began to gradient into hues of blue; loud calls slicing through the **black** and silent night.

his vision was blurry. the street ahead of him became out of focus as his eyes rolled up into his head and the world came   crashing    down     around      him......

 

…he collapsed, falling head first into a sunken pile of rubbish bags. he tried to pull himself to his feet, knees weak, fatigue washing over him in waves.

failed.

giving up, he lay on his back, head titled upwards. ears ringing with the sound of his frantic breathing. he had done something bad, really bad. and now something about him was wrong. it was like a weight in his chest, heavy, and it wanted to escape. to claw its way up his throat and take over. he could feel it. and he was afraid.

the edges of sunlight were just beginning to peek over the horizon. it was a fiery crescent of light that illuminated the tops of nearby buildings. he was scared and defensive, a corned animal, but his legs had betrayed him.

he couldn't run anymore.

a dull ache began to spread through his body. the feeling was a soft tickling at first, but it quickly grew to a blazing fire at the base of his spine, flaring up to the curve of his neck. the sun was growing by the second, the gradients of sapphire and gold burning holes into him, so he sank back into the coolness of the shadows, hands clenched around his head of wild black hair. he hissed in pain as he curled up as tightly as possible.

the sky churned with colours of apricots and lemons as dawn started to arrive. puddles left from last night's rain fell into a glittering view as the light hit the still mirror-like surfaces and he found himself intrigued.

crawling forward, legs left almost like dead weight behind him, he came to a stop at the nearest pool of water and leaned over.

 

that wasn't right. it _couldn't_ be right.

deep moonstones. they shone with such brilliance, they weren't his eyes. the crystal white almost consuming the diminished pupils. they _weren't_ his eyes.

he brought down a fist and the surface of the puddle broke like shattering glass, scattering shards of water across the concrete pavement. a feral cry. it suddenly rang out along the silent street. his face turned as pale as the fading moon above him and he gripped the sides of his face as agony tore through his body, limb by limb. his shoulder blades were on fire. he barely contained a scream as he heard a sickening  **c r a c k** , like the snapping of a branch under his feet.

the tsunami of pain finally ceased, the waves settling into a period of calm. He panted, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he let his head fall back, heart heavy.

dusk was almost gone, slowly bleaching from the orange-red expanse. The birds had appeared by now, black silhouettes dancing across the skyline. short, shallow breaths. that was all he could manage for now, but the horizon had a strange effect on him, and he could feel himself easing into a sense of tranquility...

 

...

 

...

 

"are you okay?"

a voice to his left.

he snapped out of his peaceful daze, glowing cat-like eyes locking onto a figure standing barely five meters away from him. long black hair, soft hazelnut eyes, snow white skin. it was a girl, staring intently at his frozen form.

"mister, are you okay?"

intrigued eyes. he didn't say anything, just continued to stare.

 

...one step......two

 

she moved closer, knees bent and hands in front of her cautiously, as if approaching a wild animal, and he scrambled back in response. his legs slid across the ground, sending up giant clouds of brown dust, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up and run. he crumpled into a pile on top of the bin bags and gave the girl a pleading look.

"hey, hey...calm down." she soothed, her chocolate eyes warm and gentle. "my name is minha. i only want to help you."

he recoiled as she stepped further forward.

" _p-p-please..._ " he tried to talk, but there was a numbness in his voice, a choked sensation, as if his mouth were a window he couldn't open. he thrashed out in a last desperate attempt to escape...

 

...but he lost his balance. he fell from the shadows into the orange light of the arriving dawn.

 

 

"my god...they're beautiful."

 

 

time **stopped**.

 

 

lifting his head up, he was captured by her gaze; glued to the space behind him. following her stare, he turned his head and froze at what he saw.

Wings.

a pair of black wings spanning nearly four feet and protruding from his own shoulder blades.

a breath caught in his throat...and then he moved.

 

he scrambled backwards into the shadows, wings flailing uncontrollably as if caught in small, endless spasms. crawling into a corner, he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. tears started to run down his cold cheeks, making small puddles on the dark denim of his battered jeans, and with a shaky hand he tried to wipe them away, but they just kept falling.

"don't be afraid."

she was back, this time close enough to him that he could feel his heart race at the sound of her voice, pounding like a hammer on an anvil. she looked at him.

 "i'm not going to hurt you. don't worry."

she paused for a second, lost in thought.

"...do you have a name?" she said finally, tilting her head to one side. he remained silent, and the girl laughed softly.

"never mind...." she smiled. she leaned forward, holding out her hand. "come with me. i can get you something dry to wear and something warm to eat. we can work from there, if you want."

he narrowed his eyes and looked away, too ashamed to meet her gaze. he tried to fold in his wings, but they were still new to him, flexing like an unused muscle.

she shook her hand insistently, shuffling closer. this time he didn't move, instead looking down at her open palm.

"let's go." she said and reached forward, gripping his hand in her own.

his eyes widened in shock, but before he could react, she pulled him up out of the shadows; stumbling backwards, giggling and black hair flying in the early morning breeze. her hand felt soft against his own calloused fingers. he found himself holding it tighter.

"let's go" she said.

she started to lead him down the street, just as sunlight broke through the clouds. he was wary, afraid of any onlookers, and yet he followed her.

 

he followed her, and found that he could feel the warmth of the rising sun.

 


	2. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is inspired by the on and on mv, and is my take on vampire vixx! 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> prompt: what happens when you are a monster?

Snow

_-hongbin-_

 

no leaves home, unless home is the mouth of a shark.

it's not something you think of doing. eyes wide. fire boiling in the pit of your stomach.

no one leaves home, unless they had to. a voice in your head telling you to run. to escape. far away, where nothing can touch you anymore.

 

"no one leaves home because they want to."

sky blue. her eyes piercing into him.

"believe me, anywhere is safer than where i've come from." he said.

they sat there, hushed. the big, big snow silencing their words. the darkness  **thickened,**  and it was like winter itself was descending down upon them layer by layer.

     and yet, there was a momentary hint of dark blue sky. a flash of diamonds across the landscape. murky clouds, swallowed in white. the steel gun felt cold against her hands. his hands had felt cold against her hands as he had bandaged them up.

"what do you mean?" finally.

pale grey. a sigh. "you wouldn't understand." he said

she looked ahead, breath pale against the numbing air. they sat, side by side inside the streetlamp's yellow come of light. warm and cold. life and death. she was tired. shaking. her body just wouldn't stop shaking under her clothes. they were thin, torn and ripped and she was tired. he was alert. eyes locked on the space ahead, gun in hand and not moving a muscle.

looking sideways. "they've gone now."

an ironic laugh. "for now, yes. but they'll be back." he said.

his skin was white like the snow. a shock of  **inky black**  hair, windswept and messy. she was battered and bruised. he, not a scratch.

the branches of a yew tree swayed slowly above them, curved upwards towards the pale outline of the moon. bird song accompanied by a soft breeze as dawn started to arrive. h o l l o w e d out buildings with mossy roofs surrounded them, their empty windows like strangers.

"i used to live here." she answered the silence. "me, my mum, dad and rose. now look at it."

a soft smile with ivory lips. "tell me more. about you, i mean."

she let her head drop back, eyes taking in the hues of crimson and apricot breaking out across the horizon. "the last time it snowed like this was when i was thirteen. i remember it so clearly, like it was only yesterday."

he gazed at her.

"rose and i, we couldn't get enough of it. it was beautiful. the wind was harsh and the air so cold it nipped at our red noses, but it was just so beautiful, and we played and played and played until our bodies glowed. and then we went back inside where mum had made us coco, and dad was throwing logs on the fire, and..."

 she stopped, a frown. her eyes stung- whether from the memories or the cold weather, she didn’t know- and she shivered violently. “but that’s gone now. after they came, when they took them away from me…everything was just so cold and for a while, i was so lost.”

her vision was blurry. “i’m still lost.”

 

 

“i’m sorry.”

he looked away. “i’m just so sorry.”

she stared at him, shocked. “it wasn’t you…”

“yes, it was.”

“but you’re not like them…”

silence.

he couldn’t deny it. it was so strong, the stench of blood, and he could smell it on her. the cuts and scrapes and gashes on her body hummed with the sickly-sweet perfume and he just couldn’t, it smelt  _so good_.

dark wine pumped through her veins. a loud gushing sound played like a waterfall in his ears. pumping to the beat of her heart. her  _heart._ her  _flesh._ her  _blood…blood…blood…_

“are you okay?”  _blood_

he nodded, eyes transfixed on her neck.

“when was the last time you ate?”    _blood_

finally, eye contact. “i don’t ea-“

“you know what i mean.”

“…last week, sometime. i lost track of time after the attack.”    _blood_

she let her eyelids fall. she was quiet for a moment, and then she looked up. pain filled every crevice of her face. “over there…” she pointed. “they died only a few days ago…go, before i change my mind….”

“a-are you sure?” he stuttered. a trepid nod was his only answer. slowly, he got to his feet and began to walk, his body dragging him across the barren landscape.

she never took her eyes off him. they drank in the scene before her. thirsty thanks to her curiosity, and yet disturbed by what they saw.  

he returned, dropping down next to her like a discarded stone. defeat; she could tell from his expression. but relief also. he was just glad that the hunger had stopped.

his eyes were narrow and sharp. unforgiving, of himself. he was ashamed, she could tell, and she found herself wanting to comfort him. she tried, but the words…the words didn’t come. so she just said:

“it must be hard, living like that.”

it sounded all wrong.

he laughed. sarcasm dripped from his voice. “i wouldn’t exactly call it living.”

she tried to laugh too but couldn’t. she had nothing left.

“i exist to fight, that is all.” he continued. “that is all i can do to repent for what i am, and yet, i still plague the world with death. i’m a hungry black hole, i consume life and that is all.”

“i-”

“don’t try to understand. i disgust myself, and that’s what makes killing them so easy.”

 his words cut through the snow like a knife. the freezing wind was back, this time seeping deep into her bones. but his words were colder than the frost. they froze her to her very core.

she couldn’t help but agree. they were monsters, it was her job to destroy them. and yet, this one was different. he had emotions,  _feelings._ he was, against his very nature, on their side.

“you don’t disgust me” her voice calm, masking the furious beating of her heart. she observed his sallow cheeks and the frailty of his frame. like a corpse. “you may not believe me, but there’s more good in you than you know.”

“…why?” he asked. a strained, pale glint escaping from the darkness of his eyes. “…why aren’t you afraid of me like everyone else?”

she laughed quietly. “of course i’m afraid. but  _unlike_  everyone else, i have been stuck with you for these past few months. and that’s enough to get used to anything.”

she stopped. and after a few long moments, he laughed too. a small, quiet laugh, but a laugh none the less.

“you’re weird.” he smiled. warm suited him. it was as if, for a second, the cold and frost and black had gone.

“says you.” she smiled back. she grabbed his arm, his cold arm, and pulled him up as she got to her feet. “now stop moping around and look sharp soldier. we have ourselves some monsters to catch.”

the snow was getting heavier now. it swirled and swarmed together; it was one big white cloud. she brought her gun up to her face, resting the base against her shoulder, and looked out into the great white expanse.

“where to now, lieutenant?” he asked, gun in hand.

she quirked her lips. “who knows…”

she started to walk forward, and he followed. their footprints overlapping. she was ready to face them all. he was ready to follow her into white nothingness. she had a mission, and finally, he had a purpose.

they left the abandoned village behind them, and as they walked, they glowed like torches together in the eye of the storm. 


	3. melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> straying slightly from my mv focus, sorry! this story focuses on taekwoon generally with a cheeky appearance from jaehwan :)  
> enjoy! any comments/criticisms are welcome!
> 
> just in advance, i go to berlin (yay!) this weekend, and so the next story may be a little delayed.
> 
> prompt: what happens when you are feared?

Melody

_-taekwoon-_

the new kid was strange, to say the least.

he had caught ken’s eye in assembly. the school was small, so new faces were always exciting news.

but this one. this one was different.

the headteacher cleared his throat, finally bringing his long monologue to an end, and making ken jump. he was a bland man, with an even blander voice to match, and ken had been able to feel his never-ending speech sending him to sleep like a lullaby, his eyes closing more and more by the second. he blinked a few times, vision slightly hazy.

“would the new beginners please stand up.” the headteacher announced, tugging at the lapels of his nut-brown blazer, mouth pulled into a small frown. a painful scrapping of chairs sounded throughout the silence that followed, as a handful of people stood up in front of the small crowd. ken surveyed their faces, one by one, but soon found himself bored. his taste in friends was selective- to say the least, and they were just the usual rich kids, stuck-up, and wasting _mommy and daddy’s_ inheritance money.

but he wasn’t one to judge. no one fitted that category better than him, and he knew it.

his eyes dropped down the face of his silver rolex watch, and he let out an exasperated sigh when he saw they still had twenty minutes to go. rubbing a hand over his face, he let his gaze wander over to the corner of the room, and that’s when he saw him.

a boy. trying hard not to draw attention- eyes cast downwards and blending into the background like a chameleon- but at the same time, he stood out like a beacon amongst a grey, rocky sea. his skin was ghostly pale and his hair a shockingly dark shade of brown, swept across his forehead almost covering his line of sight. one eye was warm coffee-brown, and the other- although obviously trying to be hid behind his fringe- a mixture of blues and greens and yellows, the hues swirling together like a whirlpool, until they cascaded down into the blackness of his pupil. he was wearing the school uniform, of course, but on him, it just looked odd. the clothes hung off his frame in such a way it was unnatural. it was clear that he wasn’t from around here.

and ken was intrigued.

the boy sat back down again, his expression betraying him for a moment. he was relieved to be out of the spotlight, but ken continued to watch him. his face returned to normal and didn’t change for the rest of the assembly; eyes vacant and lips pressed into a straight line. ken couldn’t help but stare, and found himself, for once, wishing that the assembly would never end. but it did, and soon he was swept away by the current of students desperate to leave the stuffy atmosphere of the hall. his eyes followed the boy out until he was cut off by the door, and he silently hoped that they would share a lesson or two. he wanted to study him more; to satisfy his curiosity.

 

 --

the rest of the day was painfully slow, and after an eternity, lunchtime finally arrived. half an hour in, and ken was staring down at his half-eaten food, his appetite gone. the canteen was loud- the constant chatter as staccato as gunfire, accompanied by laughter, shouting, but he tried not to think about that, instead focusing on the red apple he was rolling between his hands. he took a bite, grimaced, then set it back down on the polished oak table.

“not hungry?” his friend jack asked, one eyebrow raised.

before ken could interject with a short, snappy answer, his other friend isaac cut in.

“ _i’m_ alway _s_ hungry” he said with his mouth full. “like _, always_ ”

ken rolled his eyes. “i’ve noticed. here…” he offered up his tray of food. “…you can have it.”

isaac nodded thanks and grabbed it out of his hands.

jack speared a piece of his fruit salad and studied it carefully for a moment. “So, what do you think of the new blood?”

“bunch of idiots.” sam chirped in, now finished with his chicken pie. “i can just tell.”

“takes one to know one” ken smirked, earning him a scowl. a ripple of laughter went up around the table.

“did you see the blonde, the one standing right in front of madisons?” jack leant forward, his lips pulled into a mischievous smile. “i couldn’t see her face, but man, that ass-”

“ewh man…” isaac frowned at him. “not nice.”

“yeah, jack, that’s nasty.”

the group of boys continued to talk; sam was telling some sort of story, but ken’s zoned out, focus somewhere else entirely. the boy from assembly was sitting alone in the corner of the room and had been there for the past half an hour or so. he didn’t look lonely, in fact he just looked bored. he kept his head down, focusing on the small portion of pie and mash on his plastic green tray, not looking up once, and ken found himself glancing over often, stealing glances of his ruffled mahogany hair and snow-white skin. he looked as if he _wanted_ to be alone. ken didn’t get it.

one of his friends cleared his throat, and ken was brought back to his senses, his attention snapping back to the small circle of people around him. they were staring at him expectantly, and he gave them a confused look in return.

jack tutted, then smiled, flashing shining white teeth. “have you heard?” he said, then lowering his voice to a whisper. “about the monster?”

ken titled his head. “what monster?”

“the new kid.” he continued, excitement practically dripping from his voice. “no one knows who it is, but there’s been a rumour going around. they’ve let an imugi into the school.”

isaac’s eyes widened. “no way! they can’t do that!” he stuttered. “there are procedures in place to stop those sorts of things from happening.”

jack just laughed. “no, this was intentional. something to do with integration of the species, ha! what a joke, soon they’ll be allowing dokkaebi in…” he scoffed.

“what do you think about it all?” isaac asked ken. “it’s scary, isn’t it? don’t you think he could get violent, or maybe…” he trailed off, retreating into his imagination.

ken took a reluctant bite of his apple, using it to force down the words rising in his throat. in those stolen seconds, he sorted through his lines, trying to find something which sounded right.

he couldn’t, so settled on: “i guess so…”

“ken…” sam said, looking him straight in the eyes. “do you even know what an imugi does?”

“imugi, imugi, eat you whole,

steal your heart and reap your soul.”

jack sang the rhyme, not once shedding his smirk. “every kid knows how it goes. there’s a reason our parents have taught it to us, and their parents to them. imugi are dangerous, and now, we’re sharing classes with one.”

the conversation was brought to a close, and now the boys ate in silence, isaac looking terrified, sam looking insulted and jack just looking triumphant that he had managed to scare his friends. ken's gaze wandered back towards the table in the corner, where the boy still sat. his stare lingered there for a few moments, until- as if he knew he was being watched- the boy looked up, and directly at him. his chestnut eye glowed like burnt sienna, and the other was as cool as shimmering steel; they looked at him, and ken felt as if his very essence was being stripped naked.

and he shivered.

 --

the day was drawing to a close. rays of warm pinkish light swept through the hallway like waves, hues of apricots and lilac swirling in pools around ken's feet. as he walked, it was if he could hear the nursery rhyme playing to the beat of his footsteps, like an echo through the corridor. _imugi, imugi, eat you whole._ all he could see were those bright burning eyes, all he could think off was amber and desert sands and topaz, cobalt and cornflowers and emerald…he shook his head, turning off into the music department.

the block was empty. the ticking of a clock followed him as he walked passed the silent practice rooms. he wasn’t meant to be there, but he had forgotten his flute, and needed to practice at home before his exam tomorrow. he wasn’t planning on trying, and even if he was, he doubted that he would be able to concentrate. he head was in too much of a state.

he rounded the corner and saw his flute, alone on the instrument rack. picking it up, he turned to leave, but froze at the sound of a door closing just ahead of him. the noise rang out like a bullet, fired in complete silence.

walking over, he peered apprehensively through the glass window and was surprised to see the new boy standing alone in the large room, surrounded by a sea of empty chairs. in his right hand was a bow, and in his left, a violin. it was mahogany- it shined in the dim light of the setting sun- and it looked old, its curved edges worn but well looked after. the boy brought the instrument up to his neck and rested his chin against it. a look came across him; his eyes softened and his whole body relaxed, and for the first time that day, ken saw him smile. it was small, a quick quirk of the lips, but it was warm, and it suited him. it was better, ken decided, than the frown he was used to seeing him wear.

slowly, the boy brought his hand up to the instrument, but instead of playing, he plucked a single string, eyes twinkling. it was a gentle motion, but the sound it created hit ken like a wall, forcing the air out of his lungs. a single note, and yet it sounded like the mumbling of a million broken voices, or the hum of the wind through an open car window at seventy miles an hour, both a quiet whistle and a loud swarm of blank noise. the boy played another, and the air around him hummed with pure reverberations, making ken’s heart thud and rattle. a third, and ken could see the sound; circling above him like a pack of crows with sparks in their wings.

the boy brought the bow to the strings, and it was as if the world around him collapsed into a pit of colour and noise. he felt his hand fumble for the door handle, and he stumbled into the room, falling onto the circular red rug, the room around him spinning. in the distance he could hear a curse, and the sound of the violin dropped on the floor. the music stopped, but he still felt weak, and he let himself curl up into ball, not having the strength to look up as his head hit his chest.

“shit!” a muffled voice sounded to his left, and he could feel arms wrap around his fatigued frame. his eyes drooped, and caught sight of his torso, and the faint outline of his heart. a soft crimson glow shone through his white school shirt, ebbing and flowing with his pulse. his soul, rising to the surface of his skin. “shit, shit!”

his vision filled with red, and then twilight black, and his eyes rolled up into his head, and his body fell backwards into perpetual darkness.

 

 --

ken didn’t want to open his eyes. his entire body ached. his head was ringing, and all he could hear was the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

slowly, the darkness retreated, and with heavy lids, an artificial glow flooded his vision. a white ceiling dotted with sparkling lights. silence. he felt arms cradling him.

“you’re awake”

he didn’t recognise the voice, but it was soft. calming. he decided he liked it.

he looked downwards, until his gaze landed on a pair of pale hands holding his chest. they were clenched together on the exact spot where he had seen his heart glow like the sun. now, it was dull; just white shirt.

“i thought you were dead.” the voice again. ken tried to swivel his head, but his neck was stiff and refusing to budge, so he planted his palms firmly on the wooden floor on either side of him, pushing himself upwards with a groan of pain.

the hands left him. “don’t…don’t move too fast….”

his body turned, and his line of vision rested on familiar features. snow white skin. raven black hair. those _eyes._

“i’m so sorry” the orbs of blue and copper looking downwards. his cheeks tinted red with a slight blush.

“you’re…you’re…that new-?”

“please-” he was interrupted. “don’t speak too much. you’re too weak to handle it.”

ken blinked hard, eyelids sluggish. “how long was i out?”

pink lips pressed hard into a straight line. “a few hours, maybe more…?”

again, he looked away, and ken studied him for a few, long seconds. his skin was so pale, that it was almost translucent, highlighting the shock of light brown freckles dotted across his slim nose and high cheek bones. his hair was dark brown, almost black, messy and tousled as if he had been standing in the wind. he looked on edge, uncomfortable. he gazed at a spot on the floor, slender fingers playing with a loose hem on the cuff of his grey hoodie. his eyes took on an almost alien quality, glowing like fire and ice.

they looked alive. fed.

“i didn’t know you played the violin.”

the boy turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

the words had sounded better in his head. “i mean, i don’t know anything about you, but…”

“i don’t play often…” the boy interrupted, a hand reaching down to the mahogany instrument that had been discarded on the floor. fingertips caressed the glossy wood. “…i’m not meant to. i thought i was alone. i wouldn’t have tried otherwise.”

a loud silence overcame the room. ken felt himself wanting to hear the instrument again. to see the notes dance in the air around him like sparks of lightening, to feel the warmth in his chest.

“you’re an imugi, aren’t you?”

“yes”

the word hung heavy in the air. it had flowed from his lips like a wave of relief, an admission.

“…you’re not scared?”

ken quirked a small, soft smile. his mind drifted back to the feeling of arms surrounding him. “well, i guess not…”

looking to his left, he noticed the violin’s bow, a string snapped and twisted. he picked it up, offering it to the boy. “here. i’m sorry that it’s broken.”

the warm smile returned for a moment, and ken's heart jumped. “it doesn’t matter. i’m more of a singer anyway.”

the two boys remained sat, facing each other. the violin was left abandoned on the floor, forgotten. the boy laughed a quiet laugh. “i don’t understand…why haven't you run away?"

ken chuckled. “i was never one for normal.”

“what’s your name?” eyes twinkling.

“ken, and you?”

“taekwoon, jung taekwoon”


End file.
